Someday When I Stop Loving You
by Mrs.KimiPotter
Summary: After Edward left Bella gets over it and starts dating Jacob a few months later, her sophomore year of college he imprints on her friend Kristy. Since Bella and Jacob are engaged he tries to fight it but Bella lets him go and moves away, now Bella's back in town for her dad's wedding to Sue with a certain original as her date.
1. Chapter 1

Hi people, so I know it's been awhile since I wrote anything but I love Carrie Underwood and her song "Someday When I Stop Loving You". I hope you guys like it, read and review please. Oh and I don't own Twilight if it isn't obvious. Listen to the song while you read it, it really sets the mood for it. Oh and if you like it alot I'll continue it...

AN:After Edward left Bella gets over it and starts dating Jacob a few months later, she goes to college and her sophomore year he imprints on her friend Kristy. Since Bella and Jacob are engaged he tries to fight it but Bella lets him go and moves away, now Bella's back in town for her dad's wedding to Sue with a certain original as her date.

* * *

We drove to Charlie's house since it was the last day until September; Jacob had just met Kristy, my friend whom I met this year in Professor Johnson's class. I knew by the way they were looking at each other that he had imprinted on her; it took all I had not to scream at them, not to hate them. We spent the rest of the day together with Jacob and Kristy trying to hide what they obviously felt for each other. When we finally left neither Jake or I talked about his imprinting while we drove back to Forks, both thinking about today. We pulled up to Charlie's and he walked me to the door, I gave him a week smile before kissing his cheek and going inside, I leaned against the door until I heard him leave, before I slide down to the floor and a loud sob escaped my throat. That's how Charlie found me, crying and shaking in a ball, he wasn't good with emotions so he just held me and let me cry. An hour later I finally cried myself out, "He imprinted today" I said choking on the words, Charlie had found out about the wolves last year after Embry phased in front of him. He stopped stroking my hair and squeezed my arm comfortingly, "I sorry Bella" was all he said and I started crying again "I love him but I know I have to let him go. I'm gonna go finish school in Florida with mom, I sorry but I-I need to go daddy, I can't stay here, I so sorry" I said completely breaking down. He shushed him "It's fine sweetie, just come back when you're ready, and I know it's hurts right now but you're doing the right thing letting him go, you'll find someone too, who loves you more than life itself" he told me. I nodded and we slowly got up "I know I will daddy, I going to pack" I told him giving him one last hug before going into my room.

I called my mom and she happily agreed to let me stay with her while I got set up for college, I had missed her and it would be good to see her again. After that I started packing, since my trunk had no chance of hell of making it to Florida I bought a plane ticket, one way I wasn't gonna be back anytime soon, for a flight that would leave in 2 days, the Cullens had left me a very large bank account that I hadn't touched except for college, I used that to pay for the ticket, I decided to start using it more to start my new life. After I finished packing everything it was around 6am but I wasn't tired so I got my old guitar that I had brought with me from Phoenix out of the back of my closet, I also got out a cassette player that I normally used for class and put a new tape in, I sat on my bed and strummed a few notes before pressing play. I started to sing a song I heard last week, it applied perfectly here

"**One foot on the bus 'bout half past nine**

**I knew that you were leaving' this time**

**I thought about laying down in its path**

**Thinking that you might get off for that**

**I remember that night we laid in bed**

**Naming all our kids that we hadn't had yet**

**One for your grandma and one for mine **

**Said we'd draw straws when it came time**

**I'll move on baby just like you**

**When the desert floods and the grass turns blue**

**When a sailing ship don't need her moon**

**It'll break my heart but I'll get through**

**Someday when I stop loving you**

**I bet all I had on a thing called love**

**I guess in the end it wasn't enough **

**And it's hard to watch you leave right now **

**I'm gonna have to learn to let you go somehow**

**Somehow**

**I'll move on baby just like you**

**When the desert floods and the grass turns blue**

**When a sailing ship don't need her moon**

**It'll break my heart but I'll get through**

**Someday when I stop loving you**

**Ooooh, ooooh, oh someday, oh someday**

**I'll move on baby just like you**

**When the desert floods and the grass turns blue**

**When a sailing ship don't need her moon**

**It'll break my heart but I'll get through**

**Someday when I stop loving you**

**Someday when I stop loving you**"

When I was done I pressed stop and wiped the tear that had begun to fall, I took the tape out and went to my desk I put it in an envelope along with a letter to Jake. I looked down at my left hand and took a deep breath before I took off the engagement ring that he gave and put it in the envelope as well before sealing it. When I was done it was already 8 but I finally felt the effects of staying up all night, Charlie was at work already so I decided to go to bed, I'd deal with everyone tomorrow.

When I woke up it was 4pm and Charlie was still at work so I took a shower, I knew Jake would have patrol tomorrow so I'd give Billy the letter before I left for Florida. Charlie walked in the door an hour later right after I started dinner, "Hey dad" I said giving him a small smile, his brows furrowed "Hey sweetie, how're holding up?" he said grabbing a beer from the fridge. I sighed "I'm fine now, resigned, he wouldn't he imprinted on her if we were meant to be together, and as much as it hurts they'll be good for each other" I told him, he nodded slowly. "My flight leaves tomorrow, I'm going to drop off the letter before I go" I told him.

After dinner it was still early so I told Charlie I was going to say goodbye to Emily, she had become my best friend and I wouldn't leave without telling her goodbye. When I got to Sam and Emily's most of the pack was there, I noticed with relief that Jake wasn't though. I went to the kitchen where Emily was, "Hey Em, can we go for a walk, I need to talk to you" I said, she looked up confused my quickly agreed, we walked past the guys and they all looked sad, so they knew what I was about to do, or at least could guess, we walked down to the edge of the cliff next to the house and sat on a log. I took a deep breath "Jacob imprinted yesterday, on Kristy" I told her, she looked sad but sighed "Sam told me last night, I wanted to give you some time, but I'm guessing you didn't come here just to tell me that, you're leaving aren't you?" she asked softly, I nodded "I'm sorry Em, I need to go somewhere else, there's too many memories here, I'm gonna finish school in Florida and see where life takes me, I'll be back just not for a while" I told her gently. She smiled and wiped her eyes before pulling me into a hug "You'll always be my sister, no matter what, so I accept this, I won't try to get you to stay, just call me, everyday" she said, I laughed and agreed.

I left after that and went home, Charlie helped me get all my stuff downstairs then I went to bed, I woke up at 7am and made breakfast for Charlie, we put all of my stuff in his cruiser since he would be dropping me off. I went to Jake's around 10 because I knew he would have patrol, I got out letter in hand and knocked on the door. Billy answered looking confused when he saw me standing there, normally I'd just walk in and ask if he wanted anything to eat, he moved aside so I could come in but I shook my head and cleared my throat "Can you give this letter to Jacob when he gets back?" I asked him, understanding lit his face followed by understanding and sadness, he nodded and I hugged him "Thank you, can you make sure my dad eats and takes care of himself please?" I asked, "Of course Bella, take care of yourself and come back soon" he said, I nodded "Goodbye Billy, thank you for everything" I said before I walked back to my truck. When I got back to the house Charlie and I sat and talked for an hour before we got in the cruiser to go to Seattle, as he pulled away I saw Jake run out of the forest in just a pair of cutoffs, Charlie looked at me, I closed my eyes "Just go dad, please" I said and he sped up.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing! Not Twilight or Vampire Dairies at least... meh just read the story and leave me to sulk now... (goes into corner) "Why can't I own Klaus?! Damnit, my life sucks!"

* * *

It had been 3 years since I had left Forks, after graduating in Florida I moved to New York, Manhattan to be exact, my professor had set up an interview with one of her old colleagues for me so I now worked at one of the best law firms in the city. I used some of the Cullen money to rent a one bedroom apartment on the outskirts on the Upper East Side close to work. I lived there with my two Alaskan Malamutes Serra and Shana, they were sisters who both had black and gray coats with a little bit of brown mixed in. I paid my neighbor Max to walk them before and after school, which the 15 year old happily agreed to since I gave him a nice amount of money every week. I loved my girls, especially when they scared men in central park; it was quite funny to see.

In the past 3 years I went from heartbroken to depressed to wanting to smash Jacob's face in with a crowbar, but after 3 years I had gotten past that and was now left with a bitter view of love and everything it entailed. Don't get me wrong I've gone on a few dates but nothing serious; when I got home I called Charlie whom told me that Jacob and Kristy were engaged. I may be over him but it slightly pissed me off that they got they're happily ever after and I didn't have anybody.

I went to a bar that was a few blocks away still in my work clothes, which consisted of a grey see through button up with a matching tank top underneath and a belted black skirt with white ankle boots. I have gotten over my clumsiness and actually preferred wearing heels now since I was only 5'2. When I got there I sat down at the bar which was starting to fill up with people getting off work for the weekend, screw 5 o'clock, it was 7 and I was angry, I needed a drink or 5. By the time I was on my 3rd it was almost 9 and I was fully walling in a self-pity party, on the guest list was me, myself and my _wonderful_ memory. I sighed and took my hair down, I let my brown hair fall into straight locks and fixed my bangs slightly. I felt someone sit down to the right of me.

"Hello love, what's a pretty little thing like you doing drinking alone?" I heard a British voice ask, I looked at him, one word. Hot. He was absolutely sexy, his eyes were a dark blue color and he had curly blonde hair, you could tell that although he was lithe he had muscles. "I'm not good company when I get angry" I said taking a sip of my whiskey, he raised an eyebrow "Oh? Well why are you angry love?" he asked "Bella, my name's Bella. My ex-fiancé's engaged and getting his happily ever after, if that wasn't bad enough she was my friend, one of my best friends actually but I introduced them and bam! They're looking at each other like he never looked at me. But you didn't come here to hear a sob story about ex" I said taking another sip. "He's an idiot, you're stunning love. I'm Klaus by the way" he said.

"I'm not fucking you, so if you're looking for an easy lay find another woman in here" I told him before turning back around and flipping my hair over my shoulder. I heard him chuckle "Go out with me" he said, I looked at him to see him watching my reaction "Why should I? I don't even know anything about you besides your name" I told him meeting his eyes, eyebrow raised. He smiled "What do you want to know Bella?" he asked amused, "How old are you first off?" I asked "24, what about you love?" he asked in response "23, what do you like to do?" I replied. We continued asking thing back and forth for an hour before he asked me to go out with him again; I bit my lip before agreeing.

Before leaving I gave him my number "This was fun, probably the most I've had in a while so thank you" I said before going. The next morning around 10:30 Klaus called and asked if I wanted to go to lunch later, I agreed so we decided to meet in central park by the boathouse at 1. I went to shower and start to get ready; I took an extra-long shower so when I looked at the clock it was already 11:50. I decided to do hair and make-up first; I put my hair in a side fishtail braid. Next I put on a black dress and a pair of grey sandal. It was almost 12:30 so I decided to go ahead to central park. It was 5 minutes to one when I got there to see Klaus walking up as well. I smiled and he returned it before kissing my hand "Hi Klaus" I said, "Bella, you looking beautiful love" I blushed slightly when he said that.

After lunch we walked around getting to know each other better, before long we were holding hands as we continued to walk. It was almost 3 when his phone rang, "Excuse me for a moment" he said before sliding off the bench, he was barley still in hearing range but whoever he was talking to had obviously made him mad, there was something about him that screamed danger but he didn't scare me, he felt safe, something I hadn't felt at least not completely with Jacob, I always had to worry about whether a fight would lead to having scars like Emily. But with Klaus it was kind of sexy when he got mad, I bit my lip at the thought. At 23 I wasn't a virgin but Jacob was the only guy I had ever slept with and we had only had sex a few times, in a word I was inexperienced.

When Klaus got off the phone he smiled apologetically before sitting back down, "Are you ok? You seem a little upset" I said hesitantly he stroked my hand that was resting on top of the bench "I'm fine just idiots that work for me" he said, I bit my lip "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked him, I felt the need to comfort him but I didn't really know why. He smiled slightly "I want to show you something" he said getting up and holding his hand out, I took it and he pulled me up quickly. I hadn't noticed before but he was tall at least a foot taller than me. He laced our fingers together before pulling me towards the main path. After a few minutes of walking in silence the curiosity finally got to me "Where are we going?" I asked, he looked at me "You'll see it's just another block" he said, I nodded we had just left central park. We crossed the street and headed into an apartment building, He lead me into the penthouse before he let go of my hand and spoke.

"I haven't been completely honest with you Bella, I'm a hybrid, half vampire half werewolf, I can prove it love" he said he face quickly changed, the veins underneath his eyes became prominent and his eyes turned golden when he opened his mouth he had fangs. I blinked but slowly stepped towards him, I stroked the veins beneath his eyes I looked into his golden eyes which quickly turned back to blue. "I don't scare you?" he asked hesitantly, I shook my head "No, I-I feel safe with you" I told him. He led me to the couch and told me his story, explaining when I didn't understand. He told me the reason why I felt safe with him was because I was his mate. "So let me get this straight the pull I feel to you is because I'm your mate?" I asked him, Klaus nodded and I promptly passed out with that inform.

* * *

Oh I forgot to mention above this takes place a few months before the scarifice... Also outfits are on profile...Let me know if Klaus is too out of character or if Bella is


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing! Not Twilight or Vampire Dairies at least... Oh, outfits on profile.

* * *

It had been two days since Klaus told me I was his mate; after I woke up I freaked out and left. I've been avoiding him since then, he's called, texted, hell he sent half a flower shop to my apartment, it was sweet and I loved that he was trying but as much as I wanted to accept being his mate I couldn't. I knew that if I spent more time with him I would start to fall in love with him, he was smart and funny and nice, not to mention handsome, but most of all he made me feel that he would always be there for me no matter what. I hadn't thought about Edward in years but what if he had been right? What if I was just a human that Klaus would get bored with and leave, the though alone made me feel like I couldn't breathe. I made it through Edward leaving and Jacob imprinting but could I make it through Klaus leaving me? No, because he was as much of my soul mate as I was his. The thought scared me; people send their lives looking for the one but did they ever think about losing them?

My thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing "Hello?" I said, I hadn't bothered looking at the caller I.D "Isabella Marie Swan, why haven't you called me in 2 days?" Emily asked, I sighed "I'm sorry Emily I've just had a lot on my mind, how's everyone doing?" I asked hoping she didn't ask me anything. "They're fine, now why don't you tell me what's going on there before I get on a plane and come find out for myself" she said, "Em I love you I do but have I ever told you, you can be annoying when you want?" I asked. "Bella stop trying to change the subject and yes you have" she replied, I bit my lip "I think I met someone" I tell her.

"Oh, well you don't sound very happy, what's wrong?" she asked confused, "He's smart and funny and all around everything I want, but that's just it, what if I'm not enough and he leaves or finds someone better?" I ask her sounding like a scared child. "Bella sweetie, if he's as smart as you say then he'll know not to fuck up whatever you two have, but knowing you he said something you liked and you got scared and ran, am I right?" Emily asked me. "He's- he makes me feel like I could trust someone enough to fall in love again" I tell her, she sighed "Then what the hell are you going still talking to me? Go tell him that, don't let a few assholes ruin this, you're happy when you talk about him, just promise me you won't hold back with this guy" Em said. I sucked in a breath, she was right, I needed to let go and just be. Whether that would be happy or sad or pissed off I needed to know where this would go, for once I needed something and would damn the consequences to get it.

Emily and I said goodbye I decided I was gonna follow Emily's advice and tell him how I felt. I left my hair down and changed into blue floral top and black skinny jeans with black open toe pumps. I checked in the mirror and sucked in a breath, screw it, it's now or never, I grabbed my bag and walked towards the pull in my chest that was leading me to his apartment. I bit my lip before knocking on the door, he opened it and smiled slightly when he saw me, before he could say anything though I grabbed his face and brought him down to my level kissing him, he was shocked but after a few seconds he kissed me back wrapping his arms around me. I pulled back and looked at him "I'm sorry I left, I was scared but someone helped me realize my past shouldn't mess with my future, with what I feel around you. About you. So give me chance?" I asked, worried he wouldn't give me one after I left. Instead he smiled stroking my cheek before kissing me again and pulling me inside.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing! Not Twilight or Vampire Dairies at least... Oh, outfits on profile.

* * *

It had been about a two months since Klaus and I started dating, he had probably made me laugh more in one month than my relationships with Edward and Jacob combined. I finally realized just how perfect soul mates were for each other, Klaus and I had some sort of connection where we just understood what the other needed with saying a word. Though we had yet to sleep together or say 'I love you' to each other we both knew how the other felt and were content with that. Most nights though either Klaus stayed here or I stayed at his house, I felt safe in his arms and since he actually slept it didn't make me feel uncomfortable plus he was warm but not burning up so I didn't feel like I was about to have a heat stroke. I felt Klaus come up behind me and slip his hands around my hips he kissed the back of my neck "Ready to go love?" he asked I turned in his arms, standing on my tiptoes I pecked his lips "Are you?" I asked back wanting to make sure.

We were going to visit Charlie and Sue who had been engaged for year before they decided they didn't want a big wedding; just a small family thing and now they were getting married in 3 days on Saturday. Emily had helped Sue plan everything from food to location. I liked Sue she made Charlie happy in a way he hadn't been in a long time kinda like Klaus did with me, she was a nice woman and I would be happy to call her my stepmother. It had shocked me however when she asked me to be one of her bridesmaids, she said it was symbolic to have the whole family as part of the ceremony. Leah and I would be her bridesmaids and Seth would be the only groomsman, Sue also asked me to sing a song at the wedding, I hadn't sung in years but it felt right that the first time I sung again would be at my dad's and Sue's wedding.

I was happy that I would have Klaus with me; I wanted him to meet Charlie. He was more than happy to accompany me and meet Charlie stating he wanted to get to know him as he was my father. Klaus grinned and pecked my cheek before releasing me and grabbing our suitcases, Klaus took them to the car, I slipped on my black and orange boots that went with my black shorts and black and white shirt, grabbed my bag and locked the front door before joining Klaus in the car, on the way to the airport I twisted my bangs to the sides. While we talked about random things I played with the necklace Klaus had given me a month ago, it was ruby heart surrounded by gold. I loved it and only took it off to shower, it made Klaus happy that I wore and it made me happy to wear something showing I was his.

When we got to the airport it was about 30 minutes before the plane was to take off so had started boarding passengers, Klaus had gotten us first class tickets, when I went to protest he said that he had more money than he had a chance in hell of over spending before I could say anything else he had kissed me ending the conversation. Klaus woke me up when we were landing "Five more minutes" I mumbled snuggling deeper into his side, he chuckled and kissed my check "Love don't you want to see your father?" he asked, I sighed but got up and stretched, Klaus got up and got my our carry-ons and handed my purse from the over as I was too short to get it myself, he smirked at me as he did "Don't say anything" I warned him fake glaring he held his hands up in surrender before pecking me on the lips. We got our rental car and drove to the only motel in Forks to check in and drop our stuff off, it was only 2pm so we went to Charlie and Sue's.

We walked up the drive holding hands, I knocked on the door expecting my dad to answer instead it was Jacob. Awesome...

* * *

Short I know but review and let me know how Jacob and Klaus meeting should go


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing! Not Twilight or Vampire Dairies at least... Oh, outfits on profile.

* * *

"Bella!" Jacob said moving to hug me, I step closer to Klaus and he slid his arm possessively around my waist which made me internally smile, I looked at Jacob who was frowning slightly looking at Klaus' arm "Jacob" I acknowledged. Before he could say anything Leah came up behind him "Don't just stand there let them come inside dumbass" she said pushing him out of the way, I quickly looked at Klaus would that be enough for him to go inside? He subtly nodded interlacing our fingers as we stepped inside, Leah quickly pulled me into a hug when she pulled back she grinned at me "Long time no see, everyone's missed you" she said turning to Klaus she added "You must be the one that put that smile on Bella's face, Klaus right?" she asked him, he nodded "And you must be Leah, Bella's sister" he said. "Well I will be in 3 days" she said, we went into the living room where Charlie, Sue and the pack were.

Charlie was the first one to hug me when we got in the room before I was passed around ending up next to Klaus again. "Dad, Sue I want you to meet Klaus, my boyfriend, Klaus this is my dad Charlie and my soon to be stepmother Sue" I said getting the introductions over with by this point Jacob had entered the room with Kristy. I inwardly smirked she had gained at least 50 pounds and on top of that she looked to be about 8 months pregnant, it might have been cruel but it gave me a sense of satisfaction that she had lost some of her beauty in the last few years, her once pretty red hair was now a tacky bleach blonde and her make up made her look like a drunken clown. Everyone seemed to grow a little annoyed as she entered, oh this was too good, Jacob certainly deserved her, after he had sworn that it would be impossible for him to imprint I finally agreed to marry him but then not even a month later he imprinted on my friend.

Klaus glanced at me and I knew what he was thinking, Sue looked at me "Why don't we go see how your bridesmaid dress looks, I know you sent me the right measurements for it but I just want to check" she said, I nodded "Of course, is it upstairs?" I asked she nodded and I pecked Klaus' check before following her, Leah and Emily tagged along. When we got upstairs Sue pulled out a bag from my old closet she unzipped it and handed it to me, I walked into the bathroom and changed before looking at it, it fit perfectly. It highlighted my small waist and D-cup breasts. It was sleeveless and went to my knees; it had a bow at the waist. The dress had gray, white and pale pink flowers all over it; it had a playful tone to it which I liked. I walked back into my room barefoot and twirled smiling "It beautiful Sue" I told her, she smiled as well "I knew it would look good on you dear, now put these on and let's go show your dad" she said handing me a pair of gray and black pumps, I put them on happy that they gave me a nice height boost.

Leah had changed as well, apparently Sue wouldn't let Leah show the dress until I was here, it looked even better on her with her tan complexion, she however was wearing gray flats. We walked into the living room arms looped, "Ok everyone, here's the lovely bridesmaids" Sue said sitting on the arm of Charlie's chair, Leah and I walked in smiling, Paul, Embry and Quil started catcalling at us which caused Leah to roll her eyes playfully and flip them off. I looked at Klaus who was looking at me smiling; I smirked blowing him a kiss. Leah went to stand by Embry since they had imprinted upon each other and I went to stand beside Klaus who slipped his arm around me before pecking me on the lips "You look beautiful Love" he said, "Always the charmer" I said, he grinned. I noticed Jacob was looking at us glaring, well glaring at Klaus.

After a few hours Klaus and I went back to our motel room, when we got in our room I went to my suitcase and pulled out some clothes "You know I should probably be mad that you were basically staking your claim on me in front of Jacob but really I just found it to extremely hot, you acting so possessive is quite the turn on Mr. Original Hybrid" I said before I pulled my shirt off and started walking to the bathroom, I smirked when I realized he had me pinned the wall next to the bathroom door. "Is it now" he said kissing along my neck, his hands moved to my thighs and hoisted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist "It is, though I have to wonder if you're jealous" I said, he nipped at my pulse point "Why would I be jealous Love, you're mine" he said growling out the last part as his eyes flashed gold, "Then show me" I told him before his lips crashed down on mine.

* * *

So I got paranoid and changed this to M... review please


	6. AN- Important!

Ok so I love all the comments this story is getting and I've decided to start answering them, well if it's commenting about something in particular, so feel free to ask questions if you have any about where this is going or if I made something unclear in the chapter and I'll get back to you...


	7. Chapter 6

I own nothing! Not Twilight or Vampire Dairies at least... Oh, outfits on profile.

* * *

Klaus kissed me his hands moving to my hips as mine threaded into his hair, I took off his shirt and started working on his belt, right after he unclasped my bra there was a knock on the door. He growled but set me down as I closed my bra and put his shirt on as it was the closest thing I could find as he opened the door slightly, "Can I help you?" he asked angrily, I came up behind him to see Jacob standing there, my eyes narrowed "Bella I need to talk to you" he demanded, when he saw me completely ignoring Klaus. "Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of Klaus" I told him wrapping my arms around Klaus, he slipped his arm around my shoulders, Jacob's eyes narrowed slightly "Bella I need to talk to you, without him" he said finally acknowledging Klaus. "Like I said you can say it in front of Klaus or not at all" I told him, "Damn it Bella!" he said trying to grab my arm, Klaus grabbed it and looked at me eyebrows raised, I nodded knowing what he was going to do, he looked back at Jacob "You're going to leave Bella alone, say your peace and leave, you won't go near her after this, unless she wants you to" he compelled him.

Jacob had a dazed look as he began speaking "I want you back Bella, I mean when I saw you earlier all I could think about was fucking you. Kristy may be my imprint but come on; I mean have you seen her? But you're hot and I could always have you as a girlfriend on the side" I blinked shocked and looked up at Klaus who looked like he wanted to rip Jacob apart. I turned back to Jacob "Go to hell and stay away from me, I'm finally happy and you Jacob Black aren't going to ruin that for me. Go back to my whore of an ex-best friend, you two deserve each other" I snarled at him slamming the door in his face. I didn't bother looking at Klaus as I moved past him to grab my clothes before entering the bathroom, when I walked out of the bathroom Klaus was lounging on the bed reading. I slid onto the bed and wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek. He stroked my arm before kissing my forehead. That was how we stayed until we fell asleep, neither of us said anything about what happened with Jacob.

When I woke up the next morning Klaus' side of the bed was empty and I heard the shower running. I sighed before stretching and moving to my suitcase, I changed into a pair of black jeans and an oversized red and beige sweater with a black cutout vest over it I put on a pair of brown ankle boots with it. Even though it was only August Forks as always was cool and damp, Klaus entered fully dressed to find me playing with the necklace he gave me, he smiled slightly as he came to stand in front of me, he lifted my chin and kissed me, I kissed him back instantly. After a few minutes he broke the kiss and I moved to finish getting ready, I put my hair in a side braid and grabbed my purse, Charlie and Sue were having brunch at their house so after I was done we left.

When we got there everything was set up outside there were different tables set up and a buffet overflowing with food, only Charlie, Sue, Leah, Seth, Emily and Sam were there yet. The rest of the pack came a few minutes after we arrived, everyone was enjoying Sue's cooking as she instated she make all the food today. Klaus and I were sitting at a table with Charlie and Sue as well as Seth and Leah. Charlie and Klaus were getting along perfectly; I think my dad had a man crush on Klaus. The guys were talking about sports while Leah and I talked about the wedding with Sue. After everyone was done eating Emily, Leah and I did the dishes after making Sue sit down and relax. Everyone went to do various things after that until it was time to get ready for the rehearsal dinner later tonight. I showed Klaus around Forks and we headed back to the motel a few hours before we had to go to the country club where the dinner, and wedding, was being held. I showered and changed into a silver dress that showed off my figure with a pair of white and black polka dot pumps I put my hair into a loose bun with my bangs to the side. When I walked out Klaus looked at me and his eyes started to darken, I smiled at this and kissed him quickly before walking out to the rental car.

The dinner went smoothly with Klaus sending me a lust filled look every once in a while which would cause me to smirk back at him. When we got back to the room Klaus shut the door and pinned my against it kissing me roughly. I kissed him back with the same intensity and started unbuttoning his shirt, his hands moved to the zipper of my dress. I pushed the shirt off his shoulders, I took my shoes off before wrapping my legs around his waist, and he pushed my dress up so it bunched against my hips. I undid his belt as he pushed the top of my dress down to my waist and moved to trail kissed down my throat and over my breasts as he undid my bra before removing it from me completely. He carried me to the bed and laid me down on it before pulling my dress all the way off, I watched as he took off his pants. I bit my lip; even through his boxers I could tell that he was huge, in the back of my head I wondered if he would even fit. He soon moved over top of me and I wrapped my legs around his waist again.

He kissed me before he removed my legs from his waist and pushed them apart, he ran his hands up them but never touched where I needed him the most, "Klaus please, I need you" I moaned, breathless. He pulled off my panties and his bowers and looked into my eyes asking for permission I nodded and he thrust into me hard, I moaned, he stilled giving me time to adjust, I rolled my hips, causing him to pull out and start thrusting again I gasped as he hit that spot.

After a while I felt my orgasm approach "Klaus!" I screamed as I reached my peak, he pounded into me as he came inside me. His face changed as I felt him sink his fangs into my neck marking me as his for eternity, he had told before what would happen when we had sex for the first time but I didn't realize just how safe and loved I would feel after he marked me. He removed his fangs and went to pull out of me but I stopped him "Don't, I wanna fall asleep with you in me" I told him. He kissed me holding me in his arms as I fell asleep exhausted.

* * *

Ok you now the drill read and review (please)


	8. Chapter 7

I own nothing! Not Twilight or Vampire Dairies at least... Oh, outfits on profile. So sorry for not updating lately!

* * *

The next morning my alarm went off at 6 causing me to groan and snuggle into Klaus. He chuckled and kissed my head "Love you need to get up, you have to be at your father's in an hour to help Sue" he said. I sighed but I got up after pecking his lips. I took a shower and put my hair in a simple ponytail, seeing as it was unusually warm and sunny today put on a pair of black shorts and a light green tank top under a black one and put on the grey heels I would be wearing to the wedding. I didn't put on any jewelry minus Klaus' necklace, Klaus was already dressed so I grabbed my bag and we left the room. Klaus dropped me off at Charlie's seeing as he was helping set up at the country club with the other men. I kissed him before knocking, Leah opened the door a second later her hair in curlers. She smiled and hugged me, "Mom's upstairs with Emily and Kim, Kristy wasn't invited" she said smirking, I smiled at that. "She doesn't seem very liked with the pack" I said following her upstairs "She's not" she said rolling her eyes with an annoyed look. I lifted a brow at her "Oh? Now why is that?" I asked sarcastically she looked me in the eye and replied "Because Jacob doesn't love her, in his own way he still loves you. Everyone knows it so Kristy tries to be like you, let's just she can't even qualify as a cheap knock off" she turned and opened my old bedroom door to reveal Emily doing Sue's makeup while Kim worked on putting her hair in curlers.

Leah sat me down and started to do my makeup, after a while she finished and I looked at Sue whose makeup was done as well I smiled and hugged her "I'm glad my dad has you" I whisper in her ear only loud enough that she could hear but Leah couldn't even with her advanced hearing. She hugged me back tighter and thanked me. We parted and I started doing Emily's hair while Kim did Leah's makeup. 2 hours later all hair and makeup was done and we helped Sue into her dress. Since this was her second marriage she wore a cream colored dress, it had a high neckline and was covered in lace. She looked beautiful, we all got dressed Emily in a light blue gown and Kim in a chocolate brown gown. Leah and I had on our bridesmaid dresses which were covered in white, light grey and pink flowers. When we were all ready we had about an hour to get to the wedding so we decided to leave for country club.

When we got there was 45 minutes before the ceremony so we started to take pictures of the bridal party. The ceremony was beautiful and I could feel myself tearing up at Sue and my dad's vows. During the reception Leah and I did a duet for Charlie and Sue's first dance. Afterwards were the speeches, when it was time for Charlie and Sue to leave for their honeymoon I hugged them and made them promise to call me when they got back. Klaus and I went back to our room and spent the next few hours having sex.

The next morning we had breakfast together before hanging out with the pack. We went to the beach and I talked with the girls while the guys played football. Emily and I went back to her house and cooked, everyone else showed up about an hour later laughing. Klaus pecked my lips pulling me to his side, I smiled at him. Since there was so many of us we ate outside, there was a small path leading into the forest next to the house so Klaus and I decided to go for a walk. We were laughing and kissing as he backed me into a tree my arms around his neck. I smiled up at him as he leaned down resting his forehead against mine, "I love you" he said, my smile widened "I love you too" I said standing on my toes to kiss him. When we parted I bit my lip thinking about something Klaus had told me, "I want to try something" I told him he looked at me "Anything for you, Love" he replied stroking my cheek. "Well remember what you told me about blood sharing? I want to try it, I know it won't be as special as it would if I were a vampire but..." I trailed off, he kissed me "Are you sure?" he asked, I nodded "Bite me" I said smirking, he brushed my hair away from my neck and his face changed. A few seconds later he bit down causing me to gasp as heat flooded between my legs, he pressed me more into the tree as his hand slipped up to tilt my head slightly, I moaned sliding my hand to cup his growing erection. He growled and brought his other hand up to my breast, he pulled back a few seconds later but instead of smiling he was frowning, I looked at him confused "What's wrong?" I asked but he just turned around to stand protectively in front of me and I saw the pack shaking. Fuck...


	9. Chapter 8

I own nothing! Not Twilight or Vampire Dairies at least... Oh, outfits on profile.

* * *

Sam looked at me as I peeked out from behind Klaus, my neck still lightly bleeding. He growled and Leah took a step forward. "What the hell Bella?!" she yelled at me, before I could say anything though Jacob phased and ran at Klaus, quickly followed by the rest of the pack minis Leah who was looking at me in horror as I instinctively stepped in front of Klaus. Before Klaus had time to pull me out of the way I felt Jacob's claws rip down my front leaving long marks that gushing blood. Looking back I'd never be able to tell you what happened in the next few seconds, Jacob's heart was in Klaus' hand as he tossed him away, I clutched my middle gasping as coughed up blood. Klaus caught me as I collapsed trying to breathe, Klaus bit his wrist and held it out for me I quickly latched on hearing the pack growl as if to make another move but before they could Leah stood in front of us protectively, growling at the rest of them.

I pushed Klaus' wrist away knowing no amount of blood could save me, but I had had enough of it to turn me. Klaus tried in vain to get me to drink more but I turned my head using the last of my strength I told him "I love you Klaus but my human life can't be saved, just let me turn it would happened later on anyway" he stroked my cheek and placed a soft kiss on my forehead as I struggled to breath. Finally I numbly gasped as the world turned dark.

* * *

I shot up with a gasp, and looked around for Klaus he was looking at the window but turned when he heard me, he sped over to the bed I was sitting on and stroked my check "Shh, it's ok love, everything's fine just calm down and breathe" he said soothingly. I slowly nodded and met his eyes "Am I-? Did I really die?" I asked him brows furrowing, he frowned but nodded "Yes, do you remember what happened?" he asked me. I blinked as it all came flooding back, the pack, standing in Jacob's way, Leah protecting us... "Jacob was going to hurt you and I stepped in front of you, you ripped his heart. Leah protected us from the others" I said looking at him for confirmation, he nodded again. I let out a breathe I didn't know I had been holding, "Are you ok?" I asked him checking for injuries, he looked at me confused before he started laughing "You got mauled to death by a shape shifter and you're worried about me" he said amused,. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest "Well I don't see what's so funny" he looked in my eyes smiling "I don't know what I ever did to deserve you but I plan to spend the rest of eternity making you as happy as you make me" he said sincerely before kissing the corner of my mouth, then my temples, after his had kissed every part of my face he finally kissed me on the lips.

When we pulled apart he whispered "I love you my beautiful mate, always and forever" I knew what always and forever meant to him and his family and smiled when he said it. "I love you too, I'm yours always and forever" I tell him before pulling him into another kiss. As it started to heat up he pulled away "As much as I'd love to continue this you need to finish the transformation, you're only in transition right now" he said pecking my lips. I grinned at him "Teach my how to hunt then Mr. Original Hybrid" I said standing up, I looked down, I was blood free and wearing a black and white striped dress that had pink, orange and red flowers at the bottom. It was the dress I had planned on wearing for Klaus and I's date later tonight, I pulled my hair into a ponytail before putting on a pair of tan oxfords.

We went to Seattle to hunt in case I couldn't stop and killed someone since it was big enough not to case too much drama. When we got there we started to head to a club but as we walked by we heard a scream, I looked at Klaus before I walked into the alleyway to see a man standing above a woman who was clutching her check. My eyes narrowed slightly, Klaus wrapped an arm around my waist and whispered in my ear "Allow me, love" he kissed my temple before he sped over to the two, he picked the woman up and compelled her to leave before he slammed the man against the wall, he compelled the man to be quiet and stand still "Come here Bella" he said glancing back at me.

I walked over to them and Klaus bit his neck before moving so I could drink, after a few seconds I felt the veins rise underneath my eyes and fangs rip through my gums I released the man and yelped, holding my jaw. I looked at Klaus who smiled "You're a vampire love, as my mate you'll be as powerful as an original, nothing can touch you now" he said wrapping his arms around me; he kissed my neck before spinning me around to kiss my lips. I pushed him up against the wall before bring his face down to mine, he turned us around and picked me up so he wouldn't have to bend down. I wrapped my legs around his waist, as he kissed down my chest I sucked in a breath and smelled blood causing me to remember the man. "Klaus, the man..." I said breathlessly, he set me down before turning and snapping his neck and throwing him in a dumpster. I grabbed his hand and took off running, when we got back to our rental car he pushed me up against it and kissed me deeply before opening my door and going to the driver's side, I blinked allowing my thoughts to catch up and got in.

We drove past a tattoo parlor and I stopped him "I want a tattoo" I said getting out; he got out a few seconds later and followed me inside. A woman smiled at me when I walked in "Can I help you miss?" she asked moving around the counter "Yeah, do you take walk-ins?" I asked, she nodded "Do you know what you want?" I nodded in reply and she led me into a room, where another woman was "Just tell Quinn what you want" she said before leaving. 30 minutes later I walked out smiling and Klaus looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I gave him a mischievous smile and paid before walking out to the car.

I refused to show Klaus until we got back to our room and checked to make sure it had healed. I walked back and moved my hair out of the way turning around so he could inspect my shoulder, he kissed my tattoo and turned me around "I wanted something to symbolize the beginning our life together" I said stroking his check, he kissed me softly and held me the rest of the night.

* * *

So... Jacob's dead, don't hate me, but I don't like him and he had to go. Anyway next chapter Klaus is getting an important call...

Bella's tattoo on profile (If not FF is being wonky and I'm sorry)


	10. Chapter 9

I own nothing! Not Twilight or Vampire Dairies at least... Oh, outfits on profile.

* * *

It had been four months since I had been turned and I couldn't have been happier, a few days after we got back to New York I got pissed off when my boss started flirting with me and almost ripped his throat out. Luckily Klaus was there to take me to get someone to drink, he stopped me but I still quit on the spot. I had enough money in the Cullen account to not have to work and even though I refused to use it Klaus had given me a credit card. About a week after my turning we decided to travel, I didn't have any connections keeping me here and neither did he. So we had been traveling all around the world. I couldn't stand the thought of one day having to watch my beloved Serra and Shana die so I gave them to Max along with 10,000 to make sure they got the best care possible.

Klaus showed me all of his favorite places in the world and he took me to all the places I wanted to see as a human. A few days ago we were in Ireland when Klaus got a call saying a human doppelgänger had been found, I knew what that meant to him so when he asked I whole heartily agreed to go to Mystic Falls with him. Since his brother was also in Mystic Falls Klaus couldn't be seen there just yet which is where I would come in. We arrived last night a few towns from Mystic Falls and met with his witch Greta. Greta and I had instantly hit it off and were quickly becoming friends. Greta and I came up with a plan to help Klaus though he was against it.

I would go to Mystic Falls claiming to want to help them to get back at Klaus after he 'killed my mate'. So here I was getting ready to head to the Salvatore house, uninvited, to 'help' them. I sighed as I looked down to my right hand, there sat the daylight ring Klaus had given me on my index finger. It was breathtaking to look at; it was a giant lapis lazuli stone with a snake surrounding it with blue flowers with blue stones on the sides. I loved it as much if not more than my necklace. I put my hair in a loosely twisted bun before putting on a black leather skirt, a silk wrap top with a black leather belt and a pair of black leather t-straps. Klaus said seduction was the best way to gain trust so I went with seductive.

Klaus looked at me as I existed the bathroom, his eyes narrowing slightly, "Love as beautiful as you look you have lost that gorgeous mind of yours if you think I'll let another man see you like that" he said standing in front of me, I smirked at him "You said seductive" I reminded him. He growled and turned my around pulling me flush against him, he kissed along the column of my neck as one hand slipped under my tight skirt to cup my sex and the other to squeeze my breast "Just remember _you belong to me_" he whispered in my ear. I moaned "Yours, only yours always and forever" I told him as he turned me around again. He sighed stroking my cheek, he pecked my lips and gazed at me thoughtfully "I can't get you to change your about this plan can I?" he asked.

I shook my head "Klaus you've given me everything, I know you love me but you've wanted to be free of your curse long before you ever met me. Let me do this for you, please?" I asked quietly.

* * *

After we kissed goodbye I got into my car and drove to the Salvatore house, when I got there the doppel-slut Klaus told me about was there along with the brothers and who I assumed was Elijah, though there was a female vampire I didn't know about. I smirked as they all looked at me "Hello there, might want to give the human the deeds, you wouldn't want just anyone coming in here would you?" I asked fully walking into the room; Elijah looked at me curious and calculating. The female looked at me wearily and hesitant, the Salvatores not so much, the blue eyed one rushed me and I pinned him to the wall. I held him there cocking my head "Is that anyway to treat the person with the key to killing Klaus?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him. The other Salvatore placed a hand on my arm "Can you please explain?" he asked, I dropped the Salvatore and turned to the other one nodding. I spent the next two hours sobbing about "Klaus killing my mate" my insides twisted with each lie against Klaus but I didn't let it show because that would hurt him in the end.

By the time I left it was late and all I wanted was to see my mate, I drove until I got to the hotel and quickly went to our room. I opened the door to find Klaus sitting at the table looking over what looked to be a dead language. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his jaw; his hand rubbed circles on my arm and he kissed the back of my hand. "How did it go?" he asked pulling me into his lap, "They believe I truly want to help them" I said as he rubbed my hip. "Good" he said before kissing me, sometime later I ended up on the bed below him as he kissed along my neck removing my shirt. After he discarded it he moved to my shoes and finally my skirt leaving me in only my bra and panties in front of him while he was still fully dressed. I pouted as he stood back to admire me "Well this isn't fair, here I am practically naked and you're still fully dressed" I whine. He smirked at me "Why don't you fix that situation, love" he whispered in my ear.

I flipped us over so I so straddling him and kissed him before removing his shirt his pants quickly followed. I smirked up at him as I grazed my hand against his straining dick causing his to groan, his flipped us over and ripped the rest of our clothing off before thrusting into me. I moaned when he did, no matter how often we were together like this I never tired of feeling him move within me. I kissed him roughly as his hands roamed my body, he moved his hand under my thigh and pinned my led to my chest causing him to go even deeper. I moaned loudly as he started thrusting harder, when my orgasm hit I don't know how much later I screamed "Klaus!", he followed a second later biting me on my mating mark in a way of telling me I was his.

When he pulled out he flipped us again so I was laying on top of him, I smiled down at him and drew circles on his chest "I love you" I tell him, "I love you too, always and forever he said tracing my tattoo. I snuggled into him completely exhausted and fell asleep after a few moments.

* * *

So anyone else mad about A) Jeremy dying or B) No Klaus


	11. Chapter 10

I own nothing! Not Twilight or Vampire Dairies at least... Oh, outfits on profile.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Elena or as I called her doppel-slut had staked Elijah. Two weeks of helping the doppel-slut and the others before Rose was bitten by a werewolf and staked by Damon. Right now I was lounging on Alaric's bed texting Greta, we had become close since my turning and she was my best friend. "Ugh, who is this guy, Safari Sam?" Klaus complained looking through Alaric's closet. Last night Maddox did a spell that allowed Klaus to possess Alaric's body. He finally sighed and chose a black jacket before turning to look at Katherine "Pop quiz, the dagger and white ash are in the Salvatores' possession correct?" he asked. Her jaw tightened "The dagger was used to kill Elijah, you'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore house" she said as she squirmed in her seat.

"Ok that dagger needs to stay exactly where it is, the last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah, that guy is a buzz kill" he said. "Don't forget you're on the outs with your girlfriend Jenna" she said smirking at me. I huffed and got off the bed going to my suitcase to change clothes. "Right, Elena's aunt, for all the lies about Isobel, what else?" he asked pausing to look at me as I started stripping; he raised an eyebrow I shrugged "What? Just because I won't let you touch in that body doesn't mean you can't look, Mate" I said smirking at him. He turned back to Katherine looking at her expectantly, "That's it" she said as he walked over to her causing her to flinch.

"So jumpy" he mused, "Please just kill me, I've told you everything that I know" she said. "You see I believe that you believe that" he said getting into her face "But what would you not know? What could they be keeping from you? Anything? Tell me" he compelled her. "They were trying to see if Bonnie could find a way to kill an original without the dagger" she said emotionlessly. "Bonnie the best friend" he stated before moving away from her. I walked over to them before turning my back to Klaus so he could zip my black dress with a crisscrossed top up, his hand trailed slowly up my back as he did so. I sighed "I can't wait for you to get your own body back" I said turning back around to peck his cheek before going to put my strappy black heels. After I put on my black and white stripped blazer I looked in the mirror and glared at my chest, placing my hand where my necklace should have been. Katherine had ripped it off of me last night in an attempt to escape.

Klaus came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist kissing my temple. "I get you a new one Love" he said as I frowned "I don't want a new one" I said pouting. He let go of me and walked back over to Katherine and pulled out a pocket knife handing it to her "I want you to take this knife and stab yourself" he said. She sucked in a breath and plunged it into her leg, whimpering "Now take it out, while we're gone I want you to do that over and over and over again and if you get bored switch legs" he said before we left.

* * *

After school everyone went to the Salvatore house where I was looking through spell books to 'help' Bonnie while Damon made snarky comments. After Elena and Bonnie explained what happened at lunch they tried to come up with a plan while Stefan reprimanded them. Later after the plan was set, ending with Damon and I being signed up as chaperones, everyone left to get ready for tonight. Klaus ranted as he got ready, Maddox was in the kitchen with a bottle of bourbon. He moved to the dresser and opened a secret compartment "Who is this guy again?" he asked holding up a crossbow "He's the local vampire hunter" Katherine said. I finished putting my earrings in "Well?" I asked moving to take the bourbon Maddox held out for me "Thanks" I said. Klaus looked at me taking in my black lined orange, brow and white dress with matching heels.

"I could almost like the 60's with the way you look" he said appreciatively as Maddox handed him a glass too. "There's a high school dance and I'm going to need you to take out the witch bitch" he told Maddox. Maddox frowned "If she has that much power she can sense me coming from a mile away, I won't be able to get near her, you have to do it" he told Klaus. "In this body? I'm a haggard history teacher, she could easily hurt me, I mean not me Klaus me but... you know what I mean" he said. "No witch could handle channeling that much power it'll kill her, it would kill me, you just have to make her use it" Maddox explained. Klaus looked at him "You mean like provoking her to death?" he asked "It won't take long, just keep attacking her until it kills her, his body Alaric's will last longer than her's will" he replied. I tilted my head "How? He's human" I said, Maddox smirked "I can help in that department; I can do a spell to protect him" he told us. Well this should make the night fun...


End file.
